


Your Eyes

by embersofamber



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofamber/pseuds/embersofamber
Summary: In her eyes he finds innocence and peace. K/K drabble





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ken/Kao drabble, originally written in 2007. :)

He gazed in wonder as she slept.

 _'So Peaceful.'_ he thought.

His eyes roamed over each delicate feature in awe.

The blackness of her hair stood in stark contrast to her pale skin.

He gently touched the silk of her inky locks.

"So soft." he murmured. A gentle sigh escaped her lips, and he smiled.

He brought his hand down to touch her cheek, as he noted how very soft her skin was.

Her lips were the next thing he touched as he ran his thumb across her mouth.

The delicate pink color was another cause for him to smile.

Her hand moved in her sleep and he reached out to trap it in his own, larger and stronger grip.

He brought it to his lips and kissed each finger.

 _'Such innocence'._ he thought. _'How can she be mine?'_ and his next thought, _'I don't deserve her.'_

It was then that her eyes fluttered open and his heart nearly stopped.

 _'Her eyes.'_ he thought in amazement.

Soulful, sapphire eyes gazed back at him sleepily before closing again.

A deep emotion flickered to life inside of him, and he swore to himself that he would protect her always. Flecks of amber swam in his violet eyes at the thought of anyone trying to harm her.

 _'Over my dead body.'_ he thought.

The sudden ferocity of his emotions nearly choked him, and he held her close as he pressed his lips to her brow.

She stirred against him and he looked down to find her watching him in silent contemplation.

She seemed to look at him with a quiet knowing. As though she could see into the very depths of him and understand the inner workings of his heart and mind.

After all that he had done in his life; all the blood he had shed, the lives he destroyed with his own hands.

 _'I'm a murderer'_ he thought, _'and yet she will never see me as that. Her eyes do not judge me. She does not condemn me for my past wrongs.'_

 _'I will love and protect her always.'_ he swore to himself.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru's voice broke into his silent reverie.

He shifted his newborn daughter in his arms and swung his eyes to where his wife lay on the futon, and their gazes locked.

Her eyes were tired, but love and pride shone brightly from the sapphire depths.

He smiled at Kaoru and lifted her hand to kiss it softly.

"She looks just like you, my love," he said, "and," he continued in a voice dripping with satisfaction, "she has your eyes."

END

 


End file.
